


Even After Death

by Actualplanetpluto



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 16:33:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7852690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Actualplanetpluto/pseuds/Actualplanetpluto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Montparnasse hates being in the hospital. He hates wearing this hospital gown. He hates his freak roommate.<br/>(Jehanparnasse)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was a dangerous night.  
The weather had been unbearably humid for a week, leaving the streets empty as people sought refuge in their air conditioned homes. The gangs that usually prowled the streets had been trapped indoors.  
But just after noon, the sky had broken open, flooding the streets, and clearing the air.  
Tonight everyone was on the move.  
You had all the regulars. Stumpy Rob's guys, Magic Q, The PM's.  
The regulars got on fine. They knew each other's boundaries. Had an understanding.  
The irregulars not so much.  
Montparnasse was a small time criminal in a small time gang. The Patron Minette (or the PM's. Sometimes just "the Patron") were mostly just thieves and they wanted nothing to do with the Suns of Liberty, a citywide drug empire of murderers.  
How were they to know the guy trespassing on their lot was a Sun?He wasn't wearing colors or anything.  
They'd run him off and twenty minutes later he was back with friends.  
The Patron had been in fights before. They weren't prepared.  
~~~~~~~~~~  
The EMTs found Montparnasse bleeding out in the lot. He was alone, laying in a puddle. In his half conscious state, he noted angrily that his brand new Antonio Berardi lace up velvet jacket was ruined, torn, blood stained and wet. Thing had costed thousands.  
"Fuck," he slurred, as the EMTs transferred him to a gurney. "Hurts."  
"He's awake," one of the blurry faced people said. "Kid, gotta ask you some questions. What happened here?"  
Montparnasse could barely hear him. He sounded miles away. "Sabb'd"  
"Anyone we can contact? Hey! no sleeping, kid," the guy barked as he was lifted into the ambulance. "What's your name?"  
"'Mparnis," he managed to say.  
"Alright, kid, we're gonna cut your shirt off, get a look at the damage."  
"No. Snew."  
"It's garbage anyway. These stains aren't coming out, and it's got a big hole in it. Ah, ID, nice to meet you Montparnasse. We'll have you sewed up in no time."  
~~~~~~~~~~  
Montparnasse spent the next week drifting in and out of consciousness. At first he couldn't open his eyes. Sometimes he'd hear doctors talking. Sometimes he'd just hear a voice, rambling on and on, saying things that didn't seem to make sense.  
When he finally woke up fully, all he wanted was to fall back asleep. He hurt like hell, he was dressed in some hideous garbage bag and his room mate was some sort of freak.  
He pressed the call button and a large older woman came in.  
"Good to see you awake, honey," she said, quickly checking his various machines. "Now how can I help you?"  
"I fucking hurt," he managed, though his voice was rough and his throat sore from lack of use.  
"Well that is to be expected. You had quite a hole in you. We've got you on some pain killers, but the doctor says we're not going any higher for now-"  
"Fuck you're not. I'm in pain, bitch. Also, bring me some food."  
The nurse raised her eyebrows, but kept her cool. "The doctors will check on you shortly and you can discuss a possible increase. As for food, I'm afraid that will have to wait, for now. You're still on liquids for a bit."  
She walked out and he thought he heard her mutter "shoulda kept him sleeping."  
Montparnasse's freak roommate was reading out loud, which probably explained the rambling voice. The freak had long braided orange hair and was wearing what was probably the worst outfit he had ever seen (and he had been to Walmart). It was laying flat on its stomach, feet in the air, reading out loud from a beat up book.  
Montparnasse glared at it for about ten minutes, expecting it to shut up, but no, it looked at him with a bemused expression but continued reading. Finally, he snapped. "Do you mind!"  
Again Freak, turned, stared at him intensely for like five seconds, laughed softly and continued reading.  
"What the fucks your damage," he barked. "Stop fucking reading out loud! This isn't your fucking house!"  
Freak sat up quickly and stated at him. "Are you talking to me?" He asked in bewilderment.  
"No," Montparnasse said angrily. "I'm talking to the fucking window curtains. They're being much too loud."  
"Oh. Sorry," Freak said quietly. "I'll read to myself."  
The doctor walked in then, and began checking his charts. "Hey, I'm Doctor Joly. It's good to see you awake, kid."


	2. Chapter 2

When Montparnasse woke the next day, Freak was sitting on the window sill reading again.   
He was wearing an outfit that was possibly worse than the first one. Turquoise corduroy pants, beat up purple sneakers, a floral print shirt and a ratty orange sweater joined together to create the most nauseating ensemble he'd ever seen.   
At least he had real clothes tho. The doctors hadn't forced him into one of the goddamn puke patterned half dresses they called hospital gowns.   
Actually the nurses pretty much ignored Freak. Only the Jolly guy ever even looked at Freak, who always responded with a little wave or smile.   
"Good morning," Freak said, when he noticed Montparnasse staring at him.   
"No it isn't."  
"I'm Jehan, by the way."  
"Wasn't asking."  
Freak got quiet and continued reading.   
Montparnasse pulled out the cellphone that the doctor had helpfully returned to him but it was dead. He tried to turn on the tv, only to discover that was a paid privilege.   
He threw the remote against the wall and growled "IM FUCKING BORED!"  
"I could lend you a book," Freak offered, softly.   
"Fuck off."  
Then the Jolly doctor was in the room again along with the bitch nurse and they were poking at him and then some lady came in and tried to ask questions about who stabbed him and two hours later he was alone and bored again


	3. Chapter 3

Hours later, half bored to death, he still couldn't sleep.  
"Hey, Freak," he said.  
After a minute, Freak looked up from his book, his face very red and his eyes a bit wet. "Are you talking to me?" He said, so softly he was practically mouthing it.  
"Do you see anyone else?"  
"I-," he started, faltered and tried again. "My name's Jehan," he said shakily.  
"Are you fucking crying?" Montparnasse asked in amazement.  
"Yes, I am," Fre- Jehan, said, his voice becoming angry. "What do you want?"  
"Nothing. Never mind." He rolled over to face the wall.  
After a few minutes he mumbled, "Sorry, Jehan."  
~~~~~~~~~~  
Jehan didn't say a word to him the next morning.  
His friends didn't show up to visit.  
The nurses were all avoiding him.  
Montparnasse was going to fucking scream  
At around six pm, he swallowed his pride. "Jehan, I said I was fucking sorry, okay? We're stuck in this fucking room together. You don't have to punish me."  
Jehan looked at him guardedly. "I'm not punishing you. I'm just avoiding conversation with you because you aren't very nice."  
"I said I'm sorry," he said, his frustration growing.  
Jehan sighed. "Did you need something?"  
"I'm bored."  
"Well, I said I-"  
"Can you read to me?"  
"Oh. Sure. I guess."


	4. Chapter 4

Montparnasse was becoming accustomed to life in the hospital.   
Jehan was reading to him every day (from Alice in Wonderland of all things). It was the only thing keeping him from going completely stir crazy.   
It seemed that Montparnasse was forgiven, though Jehan still never spoke to him outside of the reading.   
Whenever he woke up, He would always find Jehan awake. This wasn't so strange to him. One of his buddies had trouble sleeping. Amnesia or something.   
After the fifth day of Alice, Montparnasse woke in the middle of the night. As he often did, he turned, first, to see where Jehan was.   
He froze.   
Jehan was standing by the window, a pool of blood around him. His shirt was gone, his hair was sticking to his neck and carved into his back, still bleeding was the word FAG in huge crooked letters.   
"Jehan?" He croaked.  
Jehan turned to him and Montparnasse turned white when he saw his front.   
Carved into his chest was the word FREAK.   
Montparnasse scrambled for the nurse's call button, while Jehan, seeming to come out of a trance, protested. "No! Don't call them!"   
Montparnasse was squeezing the button tight, as if a tighter grip might make the nurses come faster.   
"Don't call them," Jehan was practically begging. "Don't call them! It's okay!"  
"The blood!" Montparnasse gasped. "Who did that? I'm sorry!"  
The nurse came in and looked at Montparnasse's horrified face. "What is it?"  
"Look again," Jehan said. "There's no blood."  
He was right. Jehan looked the same as before. Hideously dressed, but okay. "I- I don't"  
"Tell her you were dreaming," Jehan suggested softly.   
"Sorry. It was just a dream," he said almost mechanically.   
"Anything I can do for you before I go?" The nurse asked, slightly annoyed.   
"No," he said, still staring at Jehan. "I'm fine. Thanks."  
Montparnasse barely registered the nurses surprise at his thanks. He was just glad when she left the room.   
"I suppose I owe you an explanation," Jehan said, moving to sit on the empty bed.   
Montparnasse just stared at him.   
"It won't be a good one. There's a lot of it I don't understand myself."  
"You're not real, are you?" Montparnasse finally managed to say. "You're some kind of hallucination."  
"Not quite. More like a ghost."  
"Ghost?"  
"Yeah. I died. It was a while ago."  
"And is that when you-?" Montparnasse trailed off, vaguely gesturing at his stomach.   
Jehan glanced down at his shirt, a white tank top with a psychedelic ufo on it. "Yeah," he said, lifting a hand to his chest. "People were always calling me that," he said with a pained smile.   
"I'm sorry," Montparnasse said again, feeling bike ride in his throat.   
Jehan gave a tired sigh. "Why did you call me that?"  
"Jehan-"  
"Why?"  
"Mostly the way you dressed."  
Jehan was silent for a long time.   
Finally, Montparnasse asked, "Who? Why?"  
Jehan scowled. "They were angry people. Full of hate and fear. My friends and I, we were so young. It was summer. We were passionate. We joined a protest for gay rights. It was after we left. I was walking home with my friends when I realized I'd left my book behind." Jehan picked up the book that was still lying on his bed. "R told me to wait till morning, but I-" Jehan closed his eyes.  
"You don't need to tell me."  
Jehan gave a short laugh. "You're the first person I've had to speak to in nearly 30 years. You're lucky I ever shut up. Anyway, this group of guys grabbed me as I was hurrying back to my friends. They had seen me kissing Bos- my boyfriend. They were disgusted. Sickened. Called me a freak and a fag. Wanted to teach me a lesson." Jehan looked down at his chest which was beginning to bleed again. "They never meant for me to die. My friends found me. They brought me here. I died in this bed. Don't cry!"  
Montparnasse was horrified to discover that, sure enough, there were tears on his face. He quickly wiped his eyes and cleared his throat. "Why do you stay?"  
Jehan smiled. "One of my friends is here. Your Doctor Joly. He's married now and so happy. I like to keep an eye on him."  
"Can he see you also?"  
Jehan shook his head. "You're the only one. I don't know why. It was a bit of a disappointment." He turned red. "Not like that. It's just, I was hoping that when I finally had someone to talk to they'd like me, you know?"  
"I'm sorry," Montparnasse said, looking away.   
"Don't apologize. It's just, I don't even know your name-"  
"Montparnasse. It's Montparnasse."  
Jehan smiled, "Go to sleep Montparnasse. I'll still be here in the morning." Montparnasse suddenly felt completely exhausted, like a kid who'd been crying too long.   
"I'm sorry," Montparnasse said again, as he fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just realized I published one chapter twice. Sorry to all my practically non existent readers.   
> I'll admit I barely understand this site, but I really wish I got more feedback.   
> It's a good thing I'm enjoying writing this

**Author's Note:**

> It's not great but I hope you like. I suck at schedule so I may post another chapter today or tomorrow


End file.
